Hey Arnold!: The Movie/Credits
Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Presents A Shee-Oosh Production In Association with Nickelodeon Animation Studios Hey Arnold! The Movie Based on the Characters Created by Craig Bartlett Music by Jim Lang Co-Executive Producer Steve Viksten Executive Producers Marjorie Cohn Julia Pistor Written by Craig Bartlett & Steve Viksten Produced by Craig Bartlett Produced by Albie Hecht Directed by Tuck Tucker Cast Co-Producer Joe Purdy Production Executives Doug Grieff Steve Keller Rico Hill Executives in Charge of Production Lolee Aries Chris Linn Ramsey Naito Animation Directors Christine Kolosov Frank Weiss Edited by Christopher Hink Story Editor Michelle Lamoreaux Casting by Joey Paul, C.S.A. Line Producers Donna Smith Ryan Slater Production Manager Kelly Crews Production Coordinator Cecile Michaelis Production Assistant Kenneth Mu Production Designer Guy Vasilovich Art Director Christine Kolosov Sequence Directors Tim Parsons Carson Kugler Chris Robertson Aldin Baroza Storyboard Artists Miyuki Hoshikawa Diane Kredensor Caesar Martinez Ted Seko Assistant Storyboard Artists Louis C. Gallegos Elyse Whittaker-Paek Jason Sallin Original Character Designer Craig Bartlett Character & Prop Designers Clint Bond Vanessa Martin Dave Steen Layout Supervisor Brian Mark Layout Designers Charles Garcia Steve Lowtwait Hugh Macdonald Tom Park Claudia Stegall Background Painters Doug Appleton Alfred Budnick Susan Y.J. Kim Jian-Xun Luan Kenji Notani Color Production Supervisor Teale Reon Wang Color Key Supervisor Catherine E. Simmonds Color Key Karin Kane Meg Hanna Sheet Timers Dave Lyman Younghee Higa Final Checker Karen Shaffer Animatics Paul Finn Ted Machold After Effects Editor David Wigfross Digital BG Coordinator Steven Kellams Digital BG Assistant Steve Christian Production Audio Supervisor Tony Ostyn Pre-Production Dialogue Editor Matt Corey Casting Coordinator Sarah Donlan Additional Casting by Sarah Noonan Assistant to Mr. Bartlett and Mr. Viksten Cara Newman Executive Assistant to Mr. Bartlett Christie Insley Post Production Supervisors Jessica Dorff Christopher Longo Andrew Portnoy Post Production Assistants Jeff Adams Michael Petak Mishelle Smith Score Orchestrated and Conducted by Bill Liston Music Editor Brendan Willard Orchestra Contractor Dan Savant Music Preparations Dave Wells Jay Duerr Scoring Engineer Tim Boyle Score Recorded and Mixed at Paramount Pictures Stage M Sound Supervised by Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Supervising Sound Effects Editor Tom Syslo Sound Editors Eric Freeman William Griggs Daisuke Sawa Roy Braverman Re-recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Gary Alexander Robert A. Harman, CAS Eric Freeman Foley Artists Monette Holderer Richmond Tetzlaff Dialogue Engineer Brad Brock ADR Engineer Paul Arnoff Loop Groups Linda O. Cook Dominic Hoffman Joyce Kurtz Scott Menville Tina Panella Robert Torti Post Production Sound Services Provided by Hacienda Post On-Line Editors Daniel Aguilar Faust Pierfederici DaVinci Colorist Dexter P. Additional Post Production Services Hollywood Digital Encore Video Tape House Editoral Tape House Digital Film Bryan Fitzpatrick Charles Kouzoujian Alfie Schloss Jay Tilin Animation Services Sae Rom Production Co., Ltd. Overseas Supervisor Jonathon Goley Animation Directors Han Bong-Hee Kim Eul-Sung Layout Ahn Sang-Ryul Lee Jong-Sun Kim Dong-Suk Kim Wol-Sung Kim Seong-Jik Kim Soo-Jeong Key Animation Model Checkers Lee Kyung-Waa Shin Yun-Soo Chief Animation Assistants Kim Nyung-Ja Seo Joo-Hyun Animation Assistants Final Checkers Park Tae-Soo Park Mi-Young Digital Department Director Choi Ki-Chul Chief Scanner Jang Kyung-Sook Scanners Park Eun-Mi Kim Mi-Kyung Park Sang-Won Chief Colorist Jang Kyung-Sook Colorists BG Scanners Cho Sun-A Kim Yong-Soon Compositing Chief Eun Mi-Ja Compositing Park Mi-Sun Park Sung-Chul Lee Joo-Sung Recording Kim Kwon-Dong Retakes Lee Byung-Sun Production General Manager Lee Joon Soo Assistant Production Manager Joo Yong-Kyu Production Coordinator Han Kab-Hee International Relations Manager Sara Han-Williams Translator Minjeong Chae "2 Way" by James Brown & Robert Ginyard Performed by Lil' Romeo featuring Master P Courtesy of the New No Limit Records "Coconut" by Harry Nilsson "Life is Just a Bowl of Cherries" by Lew Brown & Ray Henderson The Producers Wish to Thank the Following: Printed on Eastman Kodak Film Color by Deluxe® Dolby® In Selected Theaters Nickelodeon, Hey Arnold! and all related titles, characters and logos are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Copyright © MMII by Viacom International, Inc. All Rights Reserved. The characters and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. MPAA No. 38832 Motion Picture Association of America Category:Credits